The conventional tools for Interproximal cleaning and biofilm removal include floss, ribbon and interproximal brushes. All these tools, however, tend to push at least some of the debris through the small gap at the base of the teeth and down below the gum. In addition, the use of these tools is somewhat inconvenient and less dextrous users, such as those with Multiple Sclerosis or arthritis, or users with large hands, find such a use difficult.
There have also been previous attempts to automate the interproximal cleaning. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,700, by Haczek et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,818, by Boland et al., disclose electrical power dental cleaning devices employing a cleaning implement rotated around a longitudinal axis. Various features of the driving mechanisms of such an arrangement are discussed. Document US 2005/0037316, on the other hand, discloses a cleaning implement, which is driven by sonic waves.
One of the problems is that the cleaning implement used in these automated systems tends to push debris below the gum. Another problem relates to the fact that a very fine resilient probe, less than 0.5 mm diameter, is required to access very small crevices. Such a fine probe easily crumples or collapses when compressed during insertion. This imposes stringent requirements on the strength and the hardness of the cleaning implement. On the other hand, the implement needs to also be sufficiently flexible so as to prevent damage to the gum tissues of a user. Previous attempts have found it difficult to reconcile these contradicting requirements.
Accordingly, it is preferable for an automated arrangement to be designed, which is reliable and provides efficient interproximal cleaning.